


A Midnight Visitor

by Moriavis



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Fluff, M/M, WIP Amnesty, Work Up For Adoption, but it doesn't get there, the beginning of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moriavis/pseuds/Moriavis
Summary: Barry Allen never thought he'd be excited by Leonard Snart crawling through his bedroom window, but that was his life now.





	A Midnight Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cleaning out my WIP folder of stories I'm no longer going to complete, for one reason or another. This is unbetaed and unfinished.
> 
> Feel free to adopt this if it inspires you, and link me so I can read it! :D

~*~

Barry heard the creak of his window opening and sat up, blinking in the darkness and peering at the window, adrenaline making his heart pound. He was a second away from using his powers, speeding over to stop the intruder, find out who it was, find out how they found him.

"Just me, kid." It was only when Len looked over at him, the silver in his short hair catching the dim light of the street lamps, that Barry relaxed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Jeez, Len." Barry yawned and settled back onto his bed. "You scared the crap out of me."

Len rolled his eyes and paused by the window to remove his heavy boots—he was wearing jeans and a thin thermal shirt, no cold gun or parka in sight. "I'll make more noise next time I come through your window at midnight." His forehead furrowed in vague disgust, his mouth turning down at the corner. "I haven't done this since I was sixteen."

"Crawled through someone's window?" Barry whispered back as Len prowled toward him. "You'll have to tell me about it sometime."

Len shook his head, the bed dipping briefly as Len climbed in next to Barry. There was the creak of an old spring, and Len froze in place, alert and holding his breath in an instant. There was no movement, no sound of Joe at the door, and Len relaxed, easing beneath Barry's blankets even more slowly, pausing at every creak. 

"You didn't sneak through my window just to glare at my noisy bed," Barry said, turning on his side and tugging Len in the last couple of inches. This close, Barry could see the shine of Len's pupils, the thin ring of blue iris. He looked tired, worn, circles dark under his eyes, and Barry reached out to touch Len, slowly, the permission still so new that the sensation of Len's five o'clock shadow prickling his fingertips sent a thrill through Barry, leaving him awed and appreciative. Len inhaled and turned his face into Barry's hand, pressing a quick kiss to Barry's wrist. Barry was caught of guard, as always, by the realization that quiet, intimate moments like that could happen between them. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Len shook his head. "No. Just a rough mission. Needed to make sure you were here."

"Okay." Barry settled down to go to sleep, smiling a little to himself as he felt Len's hand curl cautiously over his hip. Len wasn't very good at asking for what he wanted, too used to taking, and it made Barry feel incredibly special, that Len was being careful with the liberties he took with him. Still, Barry drew Len's hand up to his chest and snuggled back against the warmth of Len's body, closing his eyes. Len's arm tightened around him, and Len rested his forehead between Barry's shoulder blades, exhaling a quiet, shaky breath that Barry wasn't entirely sure he was supposed to hear.

~*~

Barry stirred awake, groggy for half a second before he woke up. They had changed positions at some point during the night, Len's back to Barry's chest, and Barry ducked his head to hide it against the crook of Len's neck, unable to stop his smile, the childish glee he had over being the big spoon.

"I don't know how you can sleep in this thing." Barry startled at the sound of Len's voice, slow and annoyed, and Len turned onto his back, staring up at Barry.

"It's comfortable, and I'm used to the squeaks," Barry said, grinning down at Len just because he could.

"I'm buying you a new mattress." Len's annoyance was etched into the lines of his face, and Barry shook his head, although his smile didn't dim in the least.

"Right, because Joe won't be curious at all," Barry teased. "He would be like, 'Barry, you're broke as hell. How are you buying new mattresses?'"

"You have a secret admirer," Len suggested, and Barry gave a helpless, charmed grin, leaning down to bump their noses together. There was always a tension between them when Barry got into Len's space that made Barry want to kiss Len breathless until he gave in, and Barry considered it a victory when Len relaxed and tilted his head up for a kiss. It was a little sour, and Barry wondered for a minute if his morning breath was awful, if he should have run to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Len didn't appear to mind, though, and he curled a hand over the nape of Barry's neck, stroking his thumb over the knob of Barry's spine. So instead, Barry sighed and relaxed against Len, swinging himself over Len to kneel between Len's thighs. It made the bed squeak alarmingly, and Barry laughed when Len stopped kissing him to glare. "You want me shot," Len said, staring up at Barry with narrow eyes, and Barry couldn't help but laugh again, bouncing a little just to hear the bed creak again.

Len stared at Barry, his eyebrows raised, and then he shoved Barry off, pushing at Barry's shoulder as he swung his legs off the bed. "I'm leaving."

"Len, i was just messing around." Barry winced, quick and apologetic as he watched Len watch the door, and he used his speed, hopping off the bed and making them a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor before zipped back to Len, pulling him down to the floor. Once he was back at his slower speed, he got the opportunity to watch Len's surprise as it appeared in his eyes, his hand flying out to grasp the blankets.

"Is this better?" Barry asked, nuzzling along the curve of Len's throat, his hands light on Len's sides. Len glowered, and Barry dropped a kiss between Len's eyebrows, right where his frown wrinkled his forehead. "Don't look like that. Seriously, I was joking."

Len didn't really relax, but his glare eased away, and he cupped a hand around the nape of Barry's neck again, squeezing. Barry obeyed the warm weight of Len's palm, bending down to steal a soft kiss. Len smirked as Barry pulled away, his hand drifting from Barry's nape to stroke his thumb over the curve of Barry's cheek. "I should go. I've stayed too late."

It was Barry's turn to frown at that. "Already?" He let Len go and peeked over his bed to look at his alarm clock. "But it's not even two." He smiled as he looked back down at Len. "I kind of thought we were in the middle of something? I mean, unless you changed your mind and aren't in the mood, because that's cool too."

Len stared up at Barry until Barry faltered into silence, the corner of his mouth pulling up. "You want to have sex in your childhood home, with your father three doors down the hall."

Barry flushed and licked his lips, glancing away before he screwed up the courage to look at Len again. "It's not like...I mean…" Barry couldn't bring himself to confess that he liked the idea that Len would want him enough that the circumstances didn't matter. That was stupid. And really, really embarrassing.

"Barry." Len pressed two fingers beneath Barry's chin, raising his face until he met Len's eyes again. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." Barry licked his lips, a little dizzy as Len dropped his eyes to watch Barry's damp mouth. He was saved from saying anything more by the slow lean of Len's body against his, the slide of their mouths together. Barry hummed low in his throat and wound his arm around Len's neck, and Len turned them around, pressing Barry into the nest of blankets.

"I'll be right back," Len murmured against Barry's lips, his throat. They detangled, and Len went toward the door--Barry took the opportunity to use his speed, to dash into the bathroom and brush his teeth and use the toilet, before going back to the floor. He fluffed up the blankets and pillows and then reclined back, watching Len as he locked the door.

Len turned around and arched his eyebrow when he saw Barry leaning back on his elbows, watching. His eyes went narrow and tense and considering, and Barry shivered pleasantly, stretching and giving Len his best 'come hither' look. He hoped it was seductive, he'd never actually tried to make his face do that kind of thing before.

Len stood there and stared for a moment, and then he chuckled, his steps soundless as he left the door to join Barry, prowling forward onto the blankets. Barry's skin prickled, his breath catching in his throat, and he shuddered, raising his hands slowly to curl his fingers around Len's shoulders, the heat of Len's body through his clothes soothing Barry as Len sucked a kiss against Barry's throat, leaving him trembling pleasantly in reaction.

~*~


End file.
